


Взросление

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, Incest, Mini, Rating: NC17, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько моментов из жизни брата и сестры</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Четырнадцать

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Вайсс-марафон в сообществе БКпр. Каждая глава соответствует своей теме:  
> Тема № 1: Азарт  
> Тема № 2: Стереотипы  
> Тема № 3: Обязательства  
> Тема № 4: Откровенность  
> Бета — Daana

Потоки дождя заливали стекло, превращая вечерний Токио в размытое светящееся пятно. Молнии расписывали небо тонкими ломаными узорами, ветер швырял в окно мокрые листья, но в комнате было тепло и уютно. Брат и сестра сидели на светлом пушистом ковре, окруженные разноцветными листами рисовой бумаги, и складывали оригами.

Аккуратный журавлик спланировал на пол и, качнув острыми крыльями, замер. Ран ласково поддел Аю за кончик носа:

– Готово.

Сестра восхищенно улыбнулась и подняла фигурку:

– Как у тебя все получается с первого раза? Признайся, ты тренировался!

– Нет, – нахмурился Ран.

– Тренировался-тренировался! Ну скажи! Такой красивый, – она осторожно погладила пальцем бумажную спинку.

– Просто складывал по схеме. Честно.

– Я тоже, но мой первый журавлик получился ужасным.

Ран дернул сестру за косичку:

– Ты просто не очень старалась.

– Я тебе не верю, – Ая смешно нахмурила лоб, перебирая листы, – никто так не может.

– А мама? Помнишь, она решила накормить нас европейской едой? У нее хорошо получилось.

Ая с сомнением посмотрела на брата, и Ран невольно улыбнулся – сестра выглядела страшно забавно с двумя длинными косичками. Почти все ее одноклассницы ходили с короткими стрижками, но Рану очень нравились косы. Они делали Аю совсем-совсем маленькой. Беззащитной.

– Это когда она приготовила зразы, а папа решил, что тонкацу?

Ран уступил:

– Ладно, на вид было не очень похоже, зато получилось вкусно.

– Вот видишь! Не просто так придумали пословицу – чтобы научиться, надо проиграть первое сражение. В следующий раз у мамы вышло намного лучше.

– А у меня сразу.

– Ты точно тренировался.

– Нет, – Ран улыбался. Ему нравилось спорить с Аей. Еще больше нравилось на нее смотреть. Сестра была подвижной, как ручеек, хмурилась, смеялась, удивлялась – выражение ее лица менялось так быстро, что иногда у Рана кружилась голова.

Мама называла Аю стихийным бедствием и говорящим цунами: появляется неожиданно, накрывает волной, а потом исчезает, оставляя после себя пустыню. Папа смеялся и добавлял – пустыню и Рана, которому все нипочем.

– Давай проверим! Ты выполнишь мое задание, вот тогда и поглядим, – она подняла глаза к потолку. – Придумала! Ооо, ты точно проиграешь.

– Если ты хочешь, чтобы я с первого раза прошел по канату над пропастью или начал жонглировать пятью шариками одновременно – сдаюсь заранее, – смеясь, сказал Ран.

– Братик, это легкое задание. Конечно, ты его выполнишь. Так что, спорим?

Ран сделал вид, что задумался.

– Ааа, – не упустила шанса сестра, – значит, ты сомневаешься, я же говорила!

– Я согласен. На что?

Ая задумчиво намотала на палец кончик косы:

– Если проиграешь ты, скажешь мне свою заветную мечту.

– А если ты?

– Тогда я скажу.

– Ладно, давай, говори свое задание, принцесса.

Ая осторожно положила журавлика на пол, села поудобнее и принялась расплетать косы.

– Косички, – довольно сообщила она. – Заплетешь мне косички. Я тебе расскажу, как это делается.

– А может, я знаю?

Ая сердито стукнула его по колену кулачком, и Ран ойкнул.

– Фудзимия Ран, ты хочешь сказать, что заплетал косички какой-то девочке, а я об этом ничего не слышала?

Ран невольно улыбнулся, потирая коленку:

– Хм.

– Ну ладно, – сестра тряхнула головой и протянула расческу. – Так вот, слушай...

Ран подбросил расческу в руке и смерил Аю внимательным взглядом.

– Да нет, правда не надо. Я каждый день вижу, как ты это делаешь. Считай это форой.

Он решительно развернул Аю спиной, пропустил сквозь пальцы тяжелые, густые пряди, наслаждаясь их мягкостью. От сестры пахло жасмином и немного клубникой. Ран прищурился.

– Но сначала… – Он потянул сестру за плечи, заставив обернуться, поднес к ее рту ладонь и решительно скомандовал: – Плюй.

– Брааатик, – Ая состроила отчаянно умильную рожицу, и он едва удержался, чтобы не заулыбаться. Это было бы очень глупо. Он и так не может отказать Ае ни в чем. Никудышный из него старший брат. Ран взял себя в руки и сурово сдвинул брови:

– Плюй, кому сказал.

Сестра несчастно вздохнула и выплюнула в подставленную ладонь комочек жевательной резинки.

– Тянешь в рот всякую гадость, – проговорил он, пытаясь удержать на лице серьезное выражение. Трудно быть старшим братом, особенно когда на тебя смотрят вот так – немножко сердито и лукаво. – Ты же знаешь, это вредно. – Ая сидела, насупившись. – Не обижайся, – сдался он.

– У меня самый правильный в мире старший брат, – вздохнула сестра печально. – Но я все равно люблю тебя.

Она чмокнула его в щеку и потребовала:

– Продолжай. Я хочу знать твою мечту.

Ран подавил улыбку, выкинул резинку и вернулся к ее волосам. Зря Ая так уверена в его поражении. Ран уверенно отделил три пряди и принялся за работу. Когда он вырастет, то обязательно отпустит длинные волосы. Сейчас отец не разрешает, и наверное, это правильно.

– … Ран! – возмутилась Ая. – Ты меня не слушаешь!

Ран улыбнулся, вплетая в почти готовую косичку красную ленту. Он так увлекся своим занятием, что пропустил мимо ушей всю болтовню сестры.

– Прости, принцесса. Я думал о своем трудном задании.

– Ладно уж, – сменила гнев на милость Ая. – Я говорю, когда ты мне проиграешь и расскажешь про свою мечту, то если сделаешь тысячу журавликов, она сбудется.

– Хм.

Ая засмеялась:

– Ты совсем как папа, когда мама сказала ему, что собирается выращивать бонсай и поэтому нам нужен дом побольше.

Нет, Ран не засмеется. Он принялся за вторую косичку, и Ая немного повернулась, чтобы стало удобнее.

– А если ты проиграешь?

Ая пожала плечами и важно ответила, подражая какой-то спортивной звезде:

– Я уверена в успехе, соперник обречен.

Ран взял вторую ленту и принялся аккуратно вплетать ее в пряди.

– А еще бумажный журавлик – символ мира. Хотя это глупо.

– Почему?

– Если на тебя нападут хулиганы, что ты сделаешь? Сложишь оригами, а потом будешь дожидаться, когда тебя побьют?

– Вообще-то, – Ран завязал концы ленты в маленький бант, – сила – самый простой и вредный способ решения проблем. Можно ведь поговорить. А если ты кого-то бьешь – значит, заранее проиграл, потому что не ищешь более разумных вариантов.

– А вдруг на меня нападут? Их ты побьешь?

Ран вздрогнул. На мгновенье стало так страшно, что заболел живот.

– Не говори так, Ая-тян, – он постарался успокоиться. – Зачем бить, если беда уже произошла. Мстить нехорошо. И бессмысленно. Я сделаю намного лучше, я сделаю так, чтобы на тебя никогда не напали. Я всегда смогу тебя защитить.

– Я знаю, братик. Ты самый лучший. И добрый.

Ая покачала головой, и Ран представил выражение ее лица – терпеливое и немного снисходительное.

Он легонько дернул за только что заплетенную косичку:

– Проверяй работу.

Ая ощупала свои косы, вскочила и подбежала к зеркалу. Покрутилась перед ним, пытаясь заглянуть себе за спину, и мрачно сказала:

– О, Ран. Они идеальны. Это ужасно. Мне придется рассказать о своей мечте.

Ран довольно кивнул. Обычно Ая вила из него веревки, но сегодня есть шанс поквитаться:

– Я жду.

– Мммм, – Ая посмотрела в потолок и, похоже, ничего интересного там не обнаружила.

– Рассказывай скорее, – Ран лег на спину, с наслаждением вытягивая затекшие ноги.

– Я мечтаю, чтобы мы никогда не расставались, – голос сестры звучал серьезно и немного грустно.

Ран перевернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте. Ая села рядом, подхватила с пола розовый лист бумаги и принялась складывать новую фигурку. Время замерло. Через секунду настроение сестры поменялось, как по волшебству, и она упрямо сморщила нос:

– И все равно в первый раз нельзя сделать хорошо. Просто ты особенный. Исключение.

– На себя посмотри, – Ран вздохнул. – Мне понравилось задание. Если хочешь, я могу заплетать твои волосы каждый день. Чтобы тренироваться. Стану профессионалом к тому времени, когда у меня появится девушка.

– У нее будут длинные волосы?

– Обязательно, – лежать на полу было жестко, но Рану не хотелось вставать. – Такие же, как у тебя.

– Ран…

– Хм?

– А если бы ты решил сделать тысячу журавликов, то о какой мечте бы попросил?

Ран улыбнулся, потягиваясь. А я всегда добивается своего.

– О такой же, как у тебя.

– Я-то думала – о мире во всем мире, – на лице Аи вспыхнула улыбка, а глаза коварно заблестели. – А если у нас одинаковая мечта, мы можем вдвоем сложить тысячу журавликов, и тогда она осуществится. Два уже есть, значит, нам осталось всего по четыреста девяносто девять. Наперегонки?

Смеясь, они принялись складывать оригами, выдергивая друг у друга листы. Ая без умолку болтала, а Ран надеялся, что сестра никогда не узнает то, что он понял сегодня. Ради нее он готов убивать.


	2. Пятнадцать

Рана трясло – от обиды, унижения и злости. Раньше ему казалось, что он уже взрослый. Что родители уважают его мнение и считаются с желаниями. Что в их семье всегда можно прийти к компромиссу. Ран сжал зубы и постарался успокоиться. Но обида накатывала и накатывала.

Как будто сегодняшнее утро – радужное и счастливое – было в какой-то другой жизни. Они сидели с Аей на полу в его комнате и размышляли, на какие дополнительные занятия можно записаться. Оба отмели пение – хотя Ран был уверен, что у Аи прекрасный голос¸ сестра лишь фыркнула и наморщила нос. Потом забраковали рисование, вспоминая свои детские рисунки, которые мама торжественно хранила на самом видном месте. И задумались над спортивными секциями – Ран собирался продолжить заниматься кендо, но тащить туда Аю не хотелось. Она же увлеченно читала о прыжках в воду, и Ран согласился записаться с ней за компанию. Ая оживленно теребила его, вываливая все, что знала о плавании и бассейнах, а Рану оставалось только улыбаться – сестра всегда радовалась так заразительно, что своим счастьем могла согреть половину Токио.

Отец тогда заглянул к ним в комнату один раз, послушал, о чем они говорят, но ничего не сказал. Ведь он уже знал, что Ран отправится в академию – и никаких совместных занятий с Аей у них не будет.

Когда он сказал, что договорился о переводе Рана из старшей школы в академию, тот только улыбнулся. В самом деле, это смешно – какая академия, если Ая пока в средней школе? Кто за ней присмотрит? Не говоря уже о том, что учебный год в разгаре. Сегодня Ран встречал сестру после занятий – в первый после летних каникул учебный день. Потом они сходили в кино, а после засели за уроки. Домашние задания становились все труднее, но в компании с Аей это почти не ощущалось.

Академия означала, что придется проводить шесть дней из семи вне дома, возвращаясь только на один выходной. Сердце сжалось от такой несправедливости. Сказать, что без Аи он будет хуже учиться? Прозвучит как глупый шантаж, ведь он не сможет доказать, что это чистая правда. Объяснить, как его душа кровоточит без сестры? Отец просто не поймет. Любые доводы казались самому Рану детскими и неубедительными.

Представляя, как он будет жить без Аи, Ран начинал задыхаться от огромной, распирающей его изнутри пустоты.

– Папа, прости, я не хочу в академию, – Ран спокойно развернулся и ободряюще улыбнулся сестренке, стоявшей с полными слез глазами. Она судорожно стиснула ладони перед собой, и Ран снова улыбнулся – все будет в порядке, он же старший брат, он поговорит с отцом. Ему казалось, что его мнения будет достаточно. Однако тот считал иначе. И Ран налетел на каменную, непробиваемую стену. Мама молчала, не поднимая глаз, а у него сжимались кулаки от бессилия и непонимания. Почему?

– Ран, это не обсуждается. Так надо.

– Я не поеду.

– Ран, – голос мамы звучал устало, – это твое будущее, ты не можешь…

– Начинай готовиться к переходным экзаменам, список предметов я положил тебе на стол. Там же записан телефон, по нему нужно позвонить и уточнить, когда ты сможешь прийти и сдать все положенные предметы, все-таки середина учебного года, ты должен радоваться, что у меня получилось…

Отец торопливо рассказывал, протирая очки, а Ран чувствовал, как в груди разгорается ярость. За него все решили. Ая отчаянно дергала его за рукав, что-то говорила мама, испуганно глядя ему в глаза…

– Мне плевать на будущее! – Ран закричал, его понесло – от невозможности что-то изменить, от обиды и унижения. Ярость взорвалась, требуя выхода. – Я не собираюсь никуда ехать, лучше сдохнуть!

– Ран!

– Да пошел ты!

Отец отшатнулся, а Рану захотелось его ударить. Он в бешенстве схватил стол и рванул на себя. Звон разлетающейся посуды привел его в чувство, он огляделся, тяжело дыша. Как же стыдно – Ая смотрит на него огромными глазами, губы дрожат, словно она вот-вот заплачет. Ран бросился наверх, в свою комнату, и запер дверь. На глаза навернулись слезы, и он сполз по стене, кусая губы.

За дверью стояла оглушающая тишина. Ран медленно поднялся, подошел к кровати и рухнул на нее ничком. На душе было холодно и пусто. Он перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза. Кто-то слабо поцарапался в дверь, мать тихо проговорила:

– Ая, оставь его в покое.

Все замерло. Через несколько секунд раздался приглушенный голос Аи:

– Братик. Открой. Пожалуйста. Это я.

Ран постарался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно:

– Ая, у меня все в порядке. Мне нужно побыть одному.

Шорох за дверью усилился, как будто сестра пыталась открыть дверь, а потом она проговорила в замочную скважину:

– Хорошо. Я подожду, ладно?

– Завтра поговорим, – Ран возненавидел себя за срывающийся голос.

Легкие шаги сестры удалились, и Ран разжал кулаки – еще немного, и он распахнул бы дверь, сгреб Аю в охапку и разревелся у нее на плече, как маленький. Старший брат – защитник и пример для подражания. Рану было стыдно за свою вспышку, и больно оттого, что он не смог взять себя в руки.

Он лежал, всматриваясь в потолок, а в комнате медленно темнело. Сначала он боялся, что придет отец – и тогда точно пришлось бы открывать дверь и начинать разговор, к которому он совсем не готов. потом, когда стали доноситься едва слышные звуки вечерней семейной жизни – звон тарелок, бормотанье вечерних новостей, оживленный голос мамы – Ран понял, что сегодня его трогать не будут. Захотелось умереть.

Когда дом затих, он пошевелился. Пора уже набраться смелости и выйти, посмотреть отцу в глаза, извиниться перед мамой и пожелать Ае спокойной ночи – она точно ни в чем не виновата.

Едва слышный стук о стекло заставил его вскочить и подбежать к окну. Ран отдернул занавеску:

– Черт! Ая!

Сестра балансировала на узеньком карнизе, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не упасть. В зубах она держала какой-то пакет. Сделав большие глаза, Ая указала взглядом на закрытую форточку. Ран распахнул ее, и свежий воздух ворвался в комнату.

– Ты с ума сошла, – зашипел он.

Ая тем временем отпустила одну руку, и Ран зажмурился. И тут же получил по голове пакетом, который сестра закинула в открытую створку. А потом с изумлением смотрел, как Ая, подтягиваясь на руках и извиваясь, пробирается в форточку головой вперед. Она залезла наполовину, а потом сердито сверкнула глазами:

– Ты мне помогать будешь?

Ран бросился к окну, подхватил сестру и осторожно помог спуститься. Некоторое время они стояли, обнявшись и успокаивая колотящиеся сердца.

– Ты с ума сошла, – прошептал Ран, уткнувшись лбом в плечо сестры. – Три метра.

– Четыре, – спокойно поправила Ая, – ничего страшного, я бы не упала.

Рана затрясло. Второй этаж. Ветер. И не за что толком держаться.

– Никогда так больше не делай, слышишь? – Он схватил Аю за плечи, но силы куда-то пропали. – Слышишь, никогда!

Он вцепился в сестру, чувствуя, как слезы душат его, слыша, как собственное дыхание со всхлипом вырывается изо рта. Ая гладила его по голове и шептала что-то успокаивающее. Они сидели, обнявшись, и Ран чувствовал себя единым целым с Аей. Она одна понимала его, чувствовала, о чем он думает, знала его, как собственную ладонь – и всегда прощала. Он плакал, а она гладила его по волосам, тихо вздыхала, баюкала, словно маленького ребенка.

Когда он вытер слезы и смог улыбнуться, Ая деловито достала пакет, который забросила в комнату, и разложила на столе нехитрую еду – несколько бутербродов, рыбу, завернутую в салфетку – и Ран почувствовал, как ему, оказывается, хочется есть. И жить.

Засмеявшись и растрепав Ае челку, он набросился на поздний ужин. Хорошо, когда ты не один. Хорошо, когда есть человек, готовый принять тебя любым, накормить и подставить плечо. Хорошо жить – вот так.

Торопливо жуя и глядя, как Ая с заговорщицким видом достает из кармана конспекты, Ран осознал – их невозможно разлучить. Они всегда будут вместе, где бы ни находился каждый из них.


	3. Шестнадцать

Земля ушла из-под ног резким рывком, от испуга засосало под ложечкой, и Ран вскинулся, просыпаясь. Немного полежал, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и ударил кулаком по матрасу. В трусах опять было липко от подсыхающей спермы, в паху ныло, и Ран застонал, зажмурившись – похоже, все равно придется менять белье. Он погладил член, несколькими движениями довел себя до оргазма и вытерся простыней. К черту взросление, он ненавидел свое тело.

Будильник у изголовья кровати показывал десять утра, и Ран моргнул. Отыскал на столе наручные часы, подаренные отцом, и сверил время. Десять утра. Почему так темно? Трель телефонного звонка заставила вздрогнуть, и Ран выскочил в коридор. Ая наверняка еще спит – надо успеть взять трубку, пока она не проснулась.

– Алло? – собственный голос прозвучал хрипло.

– Ран? Что тобой? Что-то случилось? – отец казался взволнованным. Ран недоумевал все больше – тот никогда не звонил им с работы.

– Все в порядке, я только проснулся… – голос сорвался, стал высоким и тонким, и Ран сконфуженно замолчал. – С горлом что-то.

– О! – Ран физически ощутил облегчение отца. В телефонной трубке послышался грохот, со звоном посыпалось стекло, раздалась приглушенная ругань. – Объявили штормовое предупреждение, нас накрыл тайфун. Никуда из дома не выходи. Ты меня слышишь? Что бы ни случилось – сидите с Аей дома, рамы должны выдержать, остальное не страшно.

– А ты? А мама? – Ран говорил резко, собственный голос показался чужим. – Что там у тебя происходит?

– Порядок, просто одно из окон оказалось неплотно закрытым. Маме я тоже дозвонился, у нее все нормально. Еда у вас есть, сидите дома. Понятно?

– Да, пап. Хорошо.

– Что бы ни случилось – не выходи на улицу. Ран? Обещаешь? Я приеду, как смогу.

– Да. Хорошо.

– Что бы ни случилось. Ты уже взрослый, должен понимать.

О да, Ран взрослый. Испачканные трусы неприятно царапали кожу.

– Хорошо, обещаю.

Сейчас дом, казалось, целиком поскрипывал под ударами ветра. Ран положил телефонную трубку, нырнул в комнату, схватил грязную простыню, побежал в ванную и пока мылся, отчаянно завидовал Ае. У девчонок не бывает мокрых снов, у них не ломается голос, не пробиваются усы… Им даже дрочить не нужно. Вроде бы. Спросить у Аи?

Он вышел, яростно вытирая волосы, и снова прислушался. Из-за шума ветра он не мог понять, встала сестра или еще нет. Может, что-то случилось? В комнату к ней Ран почти вбежал. Ая спала на боку, свернувшись клубочком и положив ладонь под щеку. Переносицу прорезали две вертикальные морщинки, с ними сестра выглядела очень серьезной и почему-то совсем маленькой. Как много лет назад, когда пыталась выбрать, что же она будет на сладкое – круассан или чизкейк. Сложная задача, Ран до сих пор не знал правильного ответа.

Осторожно переведя дыхание, он поправил на ней одеяло и пошел к себе. Ветер бился в стекла, Рану показалось, что еще немного – и они разлетятся осколками по всей комнате. Тогда что делать? Он бессмысленно потоптался, когда в раму снаружи что-то врезалось; ладони вспотели. Свет мигнул и погас.

Ран пощелкал выключателем, бросился в холл – распределительный щиток безжизненно смотрел потухшим экраном. Только сейчас стало ясно, какая в доме воцарилась тишина – не было слышно шелеста кондиционера, в аквариуме на кухне замер компрессор.

Надо было успокоиться, собственная паника начала раздражать. Это всего лишь тайфун, он рано или поздно уйдет. Ран скользнул в свою комнату и плавно опустился на пол. Закрыл глаза и начал медленно дышать: глубокий вдох через нос – пауза – медленный выдох. Вдох – пауза – выдох. Вдох – выдох. Сознание очистилось, прояснилось, тело расслабилось, а раздражение улеглось. Теперь он мог думать. Разбудить Аю. Заклеить окна и проверить двери. Приготовить завтрак.

Сестра больше не спала. Приподнявшись на локте и сонно моргая, она простонала:

– Ран, принеси попить, очень болит голова. И живот. И… все болит, - она рухнула на кровать и свернулась клубочком.

Он бросился на кухню, достал аптечку и принялся перебирать содержимое – там наверняка есть обезболивающее. Но ничего похожего не нашлось, и он расстроенно понес воду.

– Прости, что так долго, я искал что-нибудь от головной боли.

– Закончилось, – Ая привстала, протягивая руку к стакану, но Ран осторожно обхватил ее за плечи и поднес воду к губам. Сестра сделала глоток: – Вчера я выпила последнюю таблетку, мне было так плохо. Курьер привезет утром.

– Курьер не привезет, объявили штормовое. Я схожу в аптеку!.. – Ран осекся, вспомнив слова отца. – Ая, – он старался контролировать собственный голос, но тот опять сорвался. – А папа знал, что ты заболела?

– Да, конечно, он делал заказ.

Вот почему отец просил не выходить из дома – знал, что Ран рванет за лекарствами. Он посмотрел на беспомощно скорчившуюся в постели сестренку и ощутил удушающий приступ гнева.

– Ая, тебе надо подняться – стекла в любой момент могут разбиться, – мягко сказал он, стараясь не поддаваться гневу. Спокойствие, достигнутое недавней медитацией, разлетелось в пыль. Ему стоит заняться чем-нибудь полезным – это лучшее, что можно сейчас сделать.

Клейкая лента нашлась в ящике с хозяйственными мелочами, Ран чертыхнулся, рассыпав по полу вещи, и махнул рукой – собрать можно и позже. Он протянул от углов окна белый крест и полюбовался на свою работу. Сейчас, по крайней мере, никого не засыплет осколками.

Ая подошла, протягивая еще одну катушку с лентой. Она выглядела очень бледной и совсем несчастной.

– Я помогу.

– Не нужно, принцесса. Ложись. Почему мама мне ничего не сказала? Что с тобой случилось?

– Братик, успокойся, это не опасно для жизни, – Ая сглотнула и покачнулась. Ран подхватил ее и усадил на кровать. Он был зол – на сестру, не желающую лежать, на отца, который ни слова не сказал о том, что Ае ночью стало плохо.

– Посмотри на себя в зеркало, – сердито сказал Ран. – Ладно, пойдем, я буду заклеивать окна, а ты посидишь со мной, – голос снова сорвался, и Ая вскинула на него удивленный взгляд.

– У тебя голос изменился.

Ран сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза – все-таки иногда Ая бывала такой занудой.

– Это случается с мальчиками, – сухо сказал он. – Взросление и все такое.

– Ой, Ран, – Ая радостно захлопала в ладоши, – теперь ты мужчина!

– Да ну тебя, – он против воли рассмеялся, глядя, как Ая делает преувеличенно большие глаза и кланяется. – Идем же.

Когда они закончили укреплять стекла, Ае стало хуже. И Ран не мог понять, что с ней происходит. Она побледнела, зажала рот ладонью и бросилась в туалет. Когда Ран вбежал следом, Аю рвало. Он поддерживал ее за плечи, отчаянно сжимая пальцы и ничего, кроме страха не ощущал. Вдруг в голову просочилась липкая мысль, Ран похолодел:

– Слушай, может, ты беременна?

И немедленно получил по голове – больная или здоровая, Ая спуску никому не давала. От облегчения подкосились ноги – его Ая…

– Дурак, – сердито сказала она, вытирая слезы тыльной стороной ладони, – у меня просто месячные и мигрень. Не повезло. Дурацкий день. Курьер с таблетками точно не приедет, – тоскливо закончила сестра.

Потом вытолкала его из ванной и заперлась. Ран услышал, как Ая всхлипнула.

Он выбрал самые удобные кроссовки, достал плащ с капюшоном – при таком ветре зонт только помешает. Он, конечно, обещал отцу, что никуда не пойдет. Можно сказать, поклялся. Но тогда он не знал, что Ае плохо. И что в доме нет обезболивающего. И… и… плевать. Аптека совсем недалеко, и наверняка она открыта.

Ран застегнул куртку, натянул капюшон и открыл дверь. Ливень обрушился на него сразу же. Струи воды хлестали по лицу, больно рассекая кожу, в воздухе крутились и метались какая-то грязь, листья, песок. Ран сделал первый шаг. Порыв ветра мягко подхватил его под спину, толкнул вперед и заставил бежать, едва касаясь ногами земли. Он схватился руками за забор, остановился, отдышался и сделал шаг вперед, медленно двинувшись по улице. Боковой ветер сбивал с ног, вынуждая цепляться за столбы, аппараты с газированной водой и телефонные будки. Вывеска была мертва, и Ран вспомнил, что отключилось электричество – похоже, во всем районе. Он испугался, что аптека окажется закрыта. Но когда он добрался до двери, та едва слышно тренькнула сквозь шум урагана и распахнулась.

Внутри оказалось тепло и тихо. От обрушившейся тишины заложило уши, и Ран какое-то время стоял, встряхивая головой и пытаясь избавиться от звона в голове. Низенькая аптекарша подняла голову и, всплеснув руками, заторопилась навстречу.

Уходил Ран с большим пакетом лекарств за пазухой: спазмалгетики и обезболивающее для сестры, противоспалительное – для него, разогревающая мазь, бинты и антисептик – просто на всякий случай. Ран вдруг подумал, что не сказал Ае, куда отправился. Она, наверное, с ума сходит. Может быть, опять плачет. А вдруг что-то произошло, и стекла не выдержали? Может, она ранена? Или кто-то пробрался в дом? Сердце сжала холодная скользкая лапа.

Он шел, снова хватаясь за ограждения. Ветер сменил направление и с чудовищной силой дул в лицо, сбивая с ног, заставляя отклониться от курса. Подойдя к дому, Ран увидел, как сквозь закрытые ставни пробивается свет. Закрытые ставни?

Измученный и продрогший, он ввалился домой, заливая холл потоками воды. В дверях его встретил молчаливый отец. Откуда-то доносился звук работающего генератора.

Негнущимися пальцами Ран вытащил из-за пазухи пакет с лекарствами, положил на тумбочку и начал снимать хлюпающие кроссовки. Он ни о чем не жалел. И еще раз сделал бы точно так же. Ран расправил плечи.

– Ты ушел, – тяжело проговорил отец.

– Ей было плохо, – Ран хотел сказать это спокойно, он и был спокоен, но проклятый голос снова сорвался.

– Мальчишка. Решил, что стал взрослым? С чего ты взял, что Ае это нужно? – отец смотрел с презрением. – Переоденься и убирайся к себе в комнату, – Ран видел, как отец сжал кулаки. – Тебе ничего нельзя доверить.

Ран бросился в комнату и запер дверь. Яростно содрал с себя мокрую одежду. Он давно взрослый. Его дело – отвечать за сестру. Все остальное не имеет значения. Никогда не имело. Пусть даже Ая с ним тоже не согласна.

Взгляд упал на белый лист, лежащий на столе. Ран развернул его и улыбнулся. Рукой Аи там было написано: «Братик, ты самый лучший. Люблю тебя».


	4. Двадцать два

Ран смотрел, как Ая аккуратно отрезала маленькие кусочки от его сердца и по одному отправляла в рот, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. От счастья за нее кружило голову, хотелось так много сказать, но слова не шли, а еще Рана отвлекала кровь, стекающая из разорванной груди вязкими дорожками. Поэтому он просто протянул руку и стер с уголка ее губ красную каплю. Ая подняла на него большие лучистые глаза и улыбнулась.

– Ты испачкалась, – смутился Ран.

– Я тебя люблю, братик.

В груди фантомной болью взорвалось сердце, расплавленным металлом плеснуло в пах, заставив выгнуться от удовольствия. С тихим шелестом вышла из ножен катана. Ая лукаво смотрела, наклонив голову к плечу. Сверкающее лезвие вошло в живот сестры по самую рукоять, и та выгнулась, раскинув руки, словно хотела обнять весь мир. Ран выдернул клинок, всадил его в сестру еще раз – влажный звук и запах крови отозвались в груди сладкой дрожью – налег обеими руками, всхлипнув в мертвое лицо:

– Я тоже люблю тебя, принцесса.

Он проснулся на мокрой от слез подушке. Между ног хлюпала еще теплая сперма, стекая в промежность. Воспоминания о гладкой коже под пальцами, мягком животе, пронзенном катаной, и слепом обожании, застывшем в мертвых глазах, заставили сжаться в комок. Задыхаясь от боли, он закрыл глаза.

Потом вскочил с постели, схватил тумбочку и швырнул в стену. Фанера разлетелась осколками по комнате, фотографии расцветили серый пол яркими пятнами. Ран упал на колени и ударил кулаком по полу. В груди словно засел острый клинок – каждый вздох причинял боль. С каждого снимка смотрела Ая.

Он начал медленно рвать фотографии. Ая выносит стойки с цветами – хотелось убить того ублюдка, что «помогал» ей в магазине. И неважно, что через несколько секунд он выскочил из дверей и отнял тяжелые вазы. Ая улыбается посетителям – ничего, что снимать через стекло неудобно, зато здесь она такая настоящая. На следующей сестренка устало трет лицо. Тогда Ран едва смог удержаться, чтобы не броситься через дорогу, не заключить Аю в объятья и целовать-целовать-целовать… Ран аккуратно разорвал снимок, улыбнулся и встал.

Хороший день для прощанья.

Солнечные лучи заливали осенний Токио – светили, но не грели, пронзительная осень уже вступила в свои права. Она поселила в груди щемящую тоску по будущему, которого никогда не будет.

Витрины цветочного магазина сверкали бликами, в прозрачных стеклах отражалось небо. Ран смотрел на ровные ряды цветов, на аккуратный коврик с неизменным «Добро пожаловать» и задыхался от боли. Один шаг.

Растрепанный парень выскочил из дверей и, вытирая руки о передник, спросил:

– Желаете букет?

Ран вздрогнул.

– Нет. Я… Да. Мне нужна роза.

Он выдернул из стойки цветок, бросил деньги на столик и, резко развернувшись, торопливо пошел прочь. Взгляд уперся в телефонную будку, Ран шагнул внутрь, прислонился лбом к холодной перегородке и прикрыл глаза. Он чуть не сорвался.

Всего один шаг – и сестра заключила бы его в объятья. Она утащила бы его внутрь, повисла на шее, как когда-то в детстве, захлопотала вокруг плиты, смахивая слезы. Она вскидывала бы на него сияющий, счастливый взгляд, словно стараясь убедиться, что это не сон, и смущенно отводила глаза. И тогда – Ран знал это совершенно точно – он не смог бы уйти. Он бы остался. И однажды ночью пришел к ней, скользнул в нагретую постель, огладил доверчиво прижавшееся тело; дав волю жадным рукам, сошел с ума от шелка кожи под пальцами и запаха чистоты; развел судорожно сдвинутые ноги, шепча, уговаривая и проклиная. А потом все бы закончилось.

Один шаг до безумия. Ран снял с рычага телефонную трубку и набрал номер. Сжал кулак так, что занемели пальцы, а запястье пронзило болью. По вискам стекал пот, сердце рвалось наружу. Надо ли бороться с искушением? Один шаг до счастья.

– Здравствуйте, это «Дом, где живут котята». Вы хотите заказать цветы?..

Сердце превратилось в булыжник и упало в живот.

Я соскучился, родная. Прости, что не приходил – я не мог. Ты ведь понимаешь, да? Ты все всегда понимала – лучше меня, раньше меня. Я так тебя люблю, я задыхаюсь без тебя, я каждое утро умираю, а ночью возрождаюсь вновь.

Ты помнишь, Ая? Мы складывали оригами и мечтали никогда не расставаться. Тогда я в первый раз подумал, что моя сестра – самая красивая девочка на свете, а прикосновения к твоим волосам наполняли трепетом. Мне казалось, что мы идеальная семья – мама с отцом и ты со мной. Если бы я мог выбирать, я бы не посмотрел ни на кого другого.

– Алло?

Мне хотелось тебя трогать – всегда. Слишком сильно нравилось – и это сводило с ума. Это было так сладко и больно, что хотелось раствориться в тебе. Мне не хватало общих игр и разговоров об учебе, было мало каждой секунды, проведенной вместе, и я метался, не понимая себя. Каждая секунда рядом с тобой душила, от того, что кромсало меня изнутри, не было спасенья. Расставаясь с тобой, я считал мгновенья до встречи, а увидевшись, не знал, куда деваться – от взглядов кидало то в жар, то в холод, а твои прикосновения заставляли убегать.

Я был уверен, что смогу справиться – с возбуждением, болью, ревностью и завистью. Когда к тебе приходили подруги, я слушал, о чем вы говорили. Было ли тебе с ними лучше, чем со мной? Но они уходили, а ты прибегала, прыгала на кровать и кричала: «Братик, я сейчас такое расскажу!» А я хотел схватить тебя в охапку, прижать и заставить забыть обо всех, кроме меня.

– Брат?

А ведь родители знали. Они пытались разлучить нас, они отправили меня в академию. Я ревновал к отцу и матери. Как же плохо они знали своего сына. Я никогда не причинил бы тебе вреда, Ая. Ты – единственное, ради чего стоило жить. Ты помогала мне бороться, когда опускались руки, мысли о тебе заставляли идти вперед. Я ненавидел тех, кто лишил меня твоей улыбки, так же сильно, как любил тебя. Я эгоист, правда, принцесса?

– Братик, это ты? Это я, Ая! Братик, ответь!

А знаешь, что хуже всего? Ты бы согласилась. Ты бы отдала себя всю, не задумываясь. Не медля ни секунды, ты бы бросила меня к своим ногам. Но все, чего я хотел – чтобы ты была счастлива.

– Ая, ты счастлива?

– Да. Я счастлива.

– Вот как.

С тихим стуком он положил трубку на рычаг и бессильно прислонился плечом к стенке. В ушах стучала кровь, рука горела болью. Ран недоуменно посмотрел на красную розу, зажатую в кулаке, и осторожно положил цветок на полку. Ладонь раскрасилась алыми точками. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и свободным.

Чистый голос Аи звучал в ушах, наполняя душу светом. Она счастлива, а значит, он сможет уйти. У него получится. Ран запрокинул голову и зажмурился. По щекам текли слезы. Это все яркое солнце. Мужчины не плачут. Где бы они с Аей ни были, они все равно останутся вместе.

Просто пришла пора отсадить пустоцвет – пока он не задушил любимую розу.


End file.
